


You are mine...

by 20ella1980



Series: Rewritten [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Summary: Slightly different turn of episode 3.04
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: Rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814908
Kudos: 27





	You are mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different turn of episode 3.04

Zero finds out during the break that Jude slept with Lucas. He is afraid of losing him and almost  
a decision. He returns to the fiel after the break. You win the game.

When he notices that the Jude is looking for someone.

"I just can't ": said Jude to him.

"Now or never", thought Zero. Sank to one knee, the Jude standing in front of him with his open mouth and thousands of people in the Arena and Television Teams. 

He took out his second championsship ring and asked:" Jude Michael Kinkade, would you like to marry me ??

"Does that mean" :said Jude questioningly.

"Yes":said Zero.

I want to get out of here and now. Stand by you, by our love. I want to share my little secret with everyone else. 

Jude,still stunned ,just nodded.

Does that mean "yes"???

Yes,Yes,Yes stupid. Of course , i want to marry you.

Jude pulled Zero up with his arm. Gripped his hips as Zero gripped his Face tightly with both hands and pulled him a long kiss.

"You're crazy Zero ,do you know that?

"Yes,":replied Zero, "crazy about you,Jude!!!


End file.
